inFAMOUS: Legacy
by BloodthirstyCanine
Summary: One-shot that may later be developed into story. Details two conduits freeing citizens from DUP holding pens. Set about a year after inFamous 2.


**AN: Now I know that I had said I was going to wait for a while before writing any stories, I couldn't help myself with this one. I'd just bought inFamous: Second Son and…well, you know. Anyway, this one-shot is dedicated to a good friend of mine (The one who introduced me to the site, in fact). It's by no means perfect, and I will probably end up editing it at some point but it'll do for now. :L I hope you enjoy and if enough people show interest, I may develop it into a story. ;) **

_I was working in Empire City when the Beast arrived. Last thing I remembered before blacking out was a dark-skinned man standing over me. He told me that I was one of the lucky ones, and then fire sprouted from his hands. Before I knew it, I was waking up in a crater with dead bodies surrounding me. In my attempt to get away from the horror I had experienced, I found myself shooting into the sky and I quickly learned that I was a Conduit._

_At first I thought my abilities only allowed me to fly, but I soon figured out that I could create and control wind. I had to admit, it was pretty awesome for a while._

_Then the DUP came. For a while, I had managed to evade them but eventually they caught up to me. I heard stories of what went on in Curdun Cay. The thought of it alone made me want to choose death over that place…But then _he _came. In a torrent of fire, he saved me from the DUP and helped me escape._

_This is our story…_

Lily looked down at the DUP as they processed a number of people, throwing those they deemed suspicious into cages. This was how it was now. Anyone considered a potential conduit was thrown into those cages, terrified of when they would be taken away to Curdun Cay.

"Ready to go play superhero?" Colin asked, walking up behind her. Lily glanced back at him, taking in his appearance. He was wearing a black and orange zipped-up leather jacket and dark pants. His black hair was short, with several strands sticking out over the left side of his forehead, and a light stubble beard. His voice had an Irish accent to it, although some words were spoken with more of an English side to them.

"I guess," Lily muttered, getting to her feet. "I don't want to hurt anyone though." Her accent was purely American, focused on the middle states like Missouri—something she hated and had always wanted to change. She was short, almost a foot shorter than Colin, with natural blonde hair that had been dyed black and reached down to her shoulders. She wore a little make-up but not much and she also wore glasses when she wasn't out on missions.

"You won't have to. Leave that side of things to me," Colin assured her, to which she responded with a thankful smile. "Alright, I'll go in first and distract the DUPs. Then you go and free all those locked up. Once you get away safely, come and get me and we'll fly our way outta there."

Lily nodded and Colin gave a quick two-fingered salute before teleporting to the ground below, streaks of flames coming from where he once stood to where he was now. He did it again, and this time appeared between two DUP soldiers whom he quickly dispatched by blasting them with a fiery shockwave. All of sudden, the area was in an uproar and more DUPs poured in, each one meeting a similar fate as the first two.

Lily waited until Colin lured them away from the holding pens, and then jumped off the rooftop and slowly flew towards them, being careful not to alert any DUPs to her arrival. Eventually she managed to reach the pens and quickly ripped the door off. "Get off here, now!" She proceeded to open the other cage but then a familiar voice cried out in pain.

Colin was laying on his side, pieces of concrete sticking out his legs. A red-haired woman in a long blue coat was approaching him, a woman Lily had never met before but definitely recognized—Brooke Augustine. The leader of the DUP.

"Damn, guess my milkshake really does bring all the girls to the yard," Colin said, laughing slightly before crying out as another piece of concrete embedded itself into his leg.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this moment? To catch the infamous, _Fireman_," Augustine said as she crouched down in front of Colin, a smile on her lips as yet another concrete piece stabbed into his leg. "I'm told that hurts."

"People really need to come up with better names," Colin growled through clenched teeth.

As much as Lily hated fighting, she couldn't let Augustine continue to torture Colin. In fact, just watching it brought forth a rage she never realized she had. Unleashing a scream, Lily threw forth multiple blades of wind that crashed into the DUP soldiers and sent them flying before more honed in on Augustine, eventually managing to throw her off her feet.

With a few seconds available before Augustine got back to her feet, Lily shot forth with a _boom_ and grabbed Colin's arm, taking the two of them into the sky before shooting away, disappearing from Augustine's sight.

Colin had passed out as soon as they were in the air, but luckily for him, he would heal from this after about a week. Another good thing about being a Conduit was the fast healing.

After a couple of minutes, Lily landed on a rooftop and threw her arm around Colin's waist while draping one of his arms around her neck. She dragged him towards a door and blasted it open with a condensed ball of wind, where she proceeded to drag Colin to and on down the stairs until they came to a hallway filled with abandoned apartments. Dragging him into one of them, she managed to get him onto a bed and released a relieved breath. They had managed to avoid the DUP again, but this time had been too close. Was this really something the two of them should be doing? She already knew the answer, but if she was honest with herself, the thought of being caught by Augustine terrified her.

"Don't worry Colin, I'll keep you safe," she muttered, grabbing a chair and sitting down next to the bed, where she waited.


End file.
